Let It Go
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Winter Elsa Bjorgman, the daughter of Kristiff and Anna, was born with the power Elsa was. The only way to be cured of this curse is to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- where she will expierence love, friends, and most of all, what it is like to... Let It Go.
1. Chapter 1

**So... How about a Frozen and Harry Potter Crossover? First time I have ever seen one, and perhaps I am the first to do this?**

**I only own my OCs and ideas and crap. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

* * *

**Let It Go**

**~Prologue~**

Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman were expecting their frist born child any day now. They planned to make Elsa, Anna's sister, the godmother of their baby as well.

Elsa was the Queen of Arendelle, and she also had the power to create snow and freeze things. The whole kingdom had had their share with this power about four years ago, when Elsa got angered by her sister and froze the whole kingdom.

What worried the young couple the most was that they lacked information if Elsa's power was a genetic or not. What would the kingdom do with _another_ royal with the power? They dreaded to find out.

Our story starts on a snowy, bright, Tuesday morning. The date was January first, and at exactly nine o'clock in the morning on New Years Day, the daughter of the young Bjorgman couple was welcomed into the world.

Their first born child was a girl. They decided to name her Winter Elsa Bjorgman. Her hair was platinum blonde- like snow, almost- deep, green eyes, and skin as pale as snow. She took over her Aunt (and godmother) Elsa in the appearance department, but when Elsa first saw her when she was brought home to the castle, fear was easily shown in her own green eyes.

"Does she... Have _it_?" Elsa asked, curious and fearful.

"We don't exactly know yet." Kristoff said, holding his baby girl, who was reaching her arms out towards the air.

It was then that their worst fear was confirmed.

Ice shot out of Winter's hand, freezing one of the sections on the floor of the Enterance Hall. Winter giggled and froze a plate of chocolate in the corner of the room.

In any normal circumstance, Anna would say "No! Not the chocolate!", but this circumstance was more important than that.

"She has it! You need to see the Trolls, Anna, Kristoff! She has what I have... The Trolls might have a cure for her..."

After much pleaing on Elsa's part, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Winter traveled into the forest, and watched as the Trolls rolled out of their rock form.

"What is it- is this the new baby?" Grandmother Troll asked.

The new parents nodded, and Elsa sighed as she held her goddaughter.

"She has my curse. The Frozen curse. Is there a way to cure it? I_ will not_ have my goddaughter go through what I had to go through." Elsa protectively said.

"Yes, their is..." Grandmother Troll began. "It will only work at age eighteen. At age eighteen, she will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she will learn to controll her magical powers, and the Frozen curse will be lifted from this family for ever."

Kristoff and Anna glanced at eachother, then at Elsa's pleading face, and then finally at their baby.

"She will go at eighteen. What about now? Shall we..." Kristoff trailed off.

"Close the gates?" Anna said, smally, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"It may be for the best. Keep Winter inside at all times, until age eighteen. You may go out, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and any other children you may have- but you must keep her inside."

It was the last thing that they wanted to do, but they _had_ to do it.

* * *

Within four years, Winter finally asked, "Why can't I go outside?"

"Because... It is unsafe." Replied her father.

"But you two and Auntie Elsa and Olaf can! Why can't I?"

"It is too dangerous out there!"

"But you've said that all these years, mama! I want to! I NEED TO!"

And so ice shot out of Winter's hand, and hit the picture of fruit on the wall. Winter looked at her parents, scared. Her breath shaky, she asked, "Is this why?"

They nodded, and Winter ran to her room.

* * *

At age five, Winter acquired a baby brother by the name of Jacob. He had Anna's hair and Kristoffs warm brown eyes. He was the perfect baby- plus, he didn't have the curse that his older sister did.

The one time she did hold him was the time that she knew she had to wear gloves. Jacob's blankets were freezing at her touch, and she quickly shoved the baby in her father's face.

So, she got gloves from her mother that she was never to take off.

* * *

At age seven, Winter also acquired a baby sister. They named her Summer, and she had Kristoff's blonde hair and Anna's blue eyes. She didn't get the curse either.

Winter never had the pleasure of holding her baby sister, nor did she want to.

* * *

By age nine, she became very introverted, and often took refuge in her room. It took days at a time to persuade her to come out and have a simple meal, and it got worse and worse each day. She ended up seeking refuge in her room, only talking to Olaf.

* * *

At age eleven, Jacob started going to school in the kingdom, and made many friends. Winter, of course, was jealous.

* * *

In fact, it was not until age fifteen that things took a turn for the worse for Winter Elsa Bjorgman.

She had had enough with it, and her ten year old brother and eight year old sister actually saw their sister fully for the first time. It was not the best time to see her.

"I want to go outside the gates, mother, father!"

"You can't, Winter." Her father consulted.

"I NEED TO!"

"But you can't! It's dangerous!" Her mother exclaimed.

"But why do you let Jacob and Summer out there? I have never seen the sun! I don't know what it looks like!"

"YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE, WINTER!" Exclaimed Anna, who was normally the calm one.

"Winter- you can't..." Elsa agreed with her sister.

Winter felt tears roll down her cheeks. They froze as the fell to the floor.

"Fine! I'll let the storm range on! This perfect girl is gone!" She cried, and looked at her family before running out of the castle, something she never has done before.

She ran through the kingdom of Arendelle, ignoring the people who in her way. She raced across the lake once it froze at her touch.

Racing into the forest, she ran to the highest mountain in the wood. She used her powers to create steps to reach it, and she reached the top, creating a castle made of ice.

She unclipped her dark violet cape from her dress, and let it fly into the sky behind her. She ran her hand through her hair, making the bun fall into a beautiful, messy French braid. Her dress soon turned into a long white and blue gown that she often saw her Aunt Elsa wear.

Once she opened the door to the ice balcony that she made, she oversaw the kingdon she never knew of.

"Let the storm rage on..." She smirked, "The cold never bothered me anyways."

* * *

**I hope you guys like the Prologue. I think it's pretty good, but I'm suppouse to think that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Up next:**

**Chapter 1: Conceal, Don't Feel**


	2. Chapter 1: Conceal, Don't Feel

**I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Let It Go (Frozen/HP Crossover)**

**Chapter 1: Conceal, Don't Feel**

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, be the good girl you always have to be." I murmured to myself as my parents turned to give me hugs and kisses.

"Mom... Dad... Are you sure this place will work?" I asked, hopeful, yet doubtful.

"Of course, my family told us about it." Dad said.

"Well, your family is a bunch of Trolls..." I muttered.

"Kristoff! Ana!" Cried a voice that I recognized as Aunt Elsa.

Maybe a little introduction is in order.

My name is Winter. I am eighteen, and I take after my Aunt Elsa in the appearance department. Meaning that, I have her snow blonde hair, and her deep green eyes and pale skin. I also was born with what she was born with.

The power to Freeze things.

It has always been a big deal for me; when I was younger I was not aloud to go out of the castle, and I had to wear gloves so nothing would freeze.

I heard whispers around me as Aunt Elsa (who is also the Queen of Arendelle) came and kneeled down in front of me. It also didn't help that there was a group of people who were being clapped on the back for doing something that I was not aware of.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." She murmured to me.

"What about the good girl part?" I asked her, a smile playing on my face.

"Please, Winnie, we both know that your not a good girl. If anything, your probably a bad girl."

I laughed. I let her give me hug. I bid everybody goodbye, and went on the train.

Hopefully Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will help me.

My little sister, Summer, apparently, was a witch so she had the privilege of coming to Hogwarts with me.

Great.

Please notice the heavy amount of sarcasm there.

We found a compartment on the scarlet red train that would take everybody on board to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was rather cozy, and a bit took warm for me. I had to colden things up.

I took off one of my dark, navy blue gloves and froze part of my side of the chair. I then hurriedly put my glove back on once Summer looked at me.

"Winnie, I can't wait to get there!" She smiled, excited.

"I can't wait either, Summer." I replied, giving her one of my fake smiles.

I was nervous, and not just nervous due to the fact of starting this school that had nobody in it that I knew. Maybe I would have the chance to make friends...

It was a few minutes later that a group of five people came and slid open the compartment door.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Said a girl with bushy brown hair.

"We don't mind at all, don't we, Winnie?" Summer asked, clearly, quite excited.

"I suppouse not. This is Summer, my little sister. My name is Winter, but I go by Winnie."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the bushy haired girl, who seemed to be around the age of eighteen.

"Ron Weasley." Said a tall red haired man that looked around Hermione's age.

"Ginny Weasley." Greated a red haired woman that looked about seventeen.

"George Weasley." Said a tall man, with red hair and a missing ear. He seemed to be... Maybe twenty or so?

"Harry Potter." Said a man with unrurly black hair. He, too, looked around eighteen.

They sat down.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and I will be in our seventh year. Well, Ron, Harry and I are eighteen, but we missed last year. George here is doing his seventh year again because he dropped out to do a joke shop. It's _very_ successful, bit he wanted to do his seventh year again. He's twenty."

I nodded.

"I'm eleven! Winnie is eighteen!" Summer said, cheerfully, amusing the compartment- but not me.

"What's your last name by the way? A pretty girl like you should have one." George said, making me blush.

"Bjorgman. We are Summer and Winter Bjorgman. I have a younger brother, who is Summer's older brother, and his name is Jacob Bjorgman. He is thirteen. Our parents are Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman." I said.

"Bjorgman? As in the Bjorgman family of Arendelle? Related to Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Asked Hermione.

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, she is my Aunt."

"So your second in line for the crown then?" Asked Harry, interested.

I nodded. "I guess. But _me_ as the Queen? Please. The zombie apocolyps would take place before that happened."

* * *

**I would like to thank Vi38 for favoriting this book!**

**Next Chapter:**

**_Chapter 2: For The First Time In Forever_**


	3. Chapter 2: For the First Time in Forever

**I think that we have gone over this a lot, but I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen. If I did, I would not be living in a small town called Oswego in Ilinois, USA.**

* * *

**Let It Go**

**Chapter 2: For the First Time in Forever**

The trees soon rolled out of view as the scarlet Hogwarts Express slowed down and pulled into a station. With a sigh, I got up and brushed the skirt of my new Hogwarts uniform.

Hermione and Ginny had told Summer and I about the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry. Apparently, the four Houses were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The whole compartment (besides Summer and I, of course, because we have not yet been sorted) are in the House of Gryffindor.

From the looks of it, I believe that Summer will be in Gryffindor too. I don't know where I will be. I will probably freeze whatever it is that sorts you.

Leaving our luggage on the train, I stepped out of the train, and Summer held my hand. She started to pull on the glove, and I had to shake her hand off.

"Don't touch the glove, Summer." I muttered to her in a quiet voice.

"Okay, Winnie."

I gave her a rare, small smile, and we followed the crowd of people who were yet to be sorted.

For the first time in forever, maybe I could make friends. For the first time in forever, maybe I will fit in.

For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light.

For the first time in forever, I saw a castle that was not the one I was stuck in for practically my whole life.

The first time my eyes landed on Hogwarts Castle, I felt like this would be a place where I would be able to fit in- though, I did not know it at the momment.

I have always been interested in architecture, in fact, I have a _bunch_ of sketches of what I possibly think the outside world and how I wanted it to be in my room back at home in Arendelle. So, this means the architecture was amazing.

It was very tall at some points, with tall towers here and there. The style of it seemed to be a crossover between the Medieval age and the Victorian era. It most likely had a due go, which I believe would be interesting to look at. I wonder if the inside is as beautiful as the outside is...

I must of been to busy day dreaming about the architecture of the castle, because Summer had to grab my attention because a lady was looking at me with a stern look.

Wait- since when were we in this castle!?

"Oh... Sorry, ma'am." I sheepishly said.

She nodded.

The lady had greying her in a tight bun, and wore emerald robes and an emerald witches hat. Her eyes were blue, and she had a thin mouth that seemed like she would smile only of she liked you. I got a vibe of strength, kindness, and sternness from her. Her name was Professor McGonagall, and apparently she is the Headmistress, and the Transfiguration teacher here.

"As I was saying..." She trailed off.

I only paid attention when Summer pulled me into what she told me was the Great Hall.

What intruiged me the most was the ceiling. It seemed to open up to the night sky, with candles hanging down from it. I knew that it was most likely bewitched to look like the night sky- and probably the sky during the day too- but it looked really real and beautiful all the same.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and sit on the stool, and you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. But first, let us hear the song it has prepared for us all for tonight."

Much to my suprise, the brim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

_"With dark foes gone_

_We can expect a year of peace_

_We have waited so long_

_But we're not all in one piece_

_But with new ones to sort_

_We must teach them the ways_

_Of how we took the down the worse sort_

_On that special day_

_But to the new ones here_

_We must include you_

_And not let you fear_

_That we will loose any of you_

_The Houses are:_

_Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart,_

_Loyal and courageous the might be,_

_But not all of them are loyal_

_Then there is Hufflepuff:_

_Where they are loyal and just,_

_Brave in their own way,_

_But not all of them are just_

_Don't forget Ravenclaw:_

_With wit, intelligence, and smarts,_

_They like to show the way of the heart_

_But they are all not that way_

_And finally, Slytherin:_

_Where they are cunning, sly and ambitious_

_They have a not so good reputation,_

_But not all of them are cowards_

_But that's another tale,_

_Let the sorting begin!"_

Everybody clapped, and I will admit that I did clap too. Interesting... That is probably the first and last time I will ever see a talking- much less singing- hat...

Professor McGonagall began to call out names. My head snapped up when she called:

"Bjorgman, Summer."

I saw my sister walk up to the stool, and she gave me a smile. I gave her a grin back, suprising myself.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and after about thirty seconds or so, my intuition was correct-

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ It shouted.

The table that Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George sat at erupted in cheers. Hermione scooted over, and let Sumemr sit inbetween her and a girl that looked like she was about thirteen or so.

"Bjorgman, Winter." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around as if they were being chased by a lion when I walked up there. I sat on the stool, nerves still bothering me and possibly makng me shake.

_"My, my..." It whispered in my ear as soon as the brim of the hat covered my eyes. "Cunning, sly... You have a ambition to be free... Full of ambition you are! You are brave, perhaps Gryffindor? No, no... Too much ambition, slyness and cunningness... Better be... SLYTHERIN!"_

I heard cheers erupt from the table farthest away from the Gryffindor table. I walked over to them, and sat down alone, expecting no one to sit next to me.

And nobody did.

For the first time in forever, I felt more lonely than ever.

* * *

**So! Did you guys enjoy it?**

**I even made my own Sorting Hat Song! I tried to make it rhyme, but it took too much work.**

**Bet you thought I would say- well, write- time, right?**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Next Chapter:**

**_Chapter 3: Better Than People_**


	4. Chapter 3: Frozen Heart

**I don't own Frozen- it belongs to Disney- or Harry Potter- that belongs to JK Rowling (my Queen) and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

**Let It Go**

**Chapter 3: Frozen Heart**

It came to my attention this morning when I awoke that I was the only girl in Slytherin House in seventh year. The only boy who was here was a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. He, too, was here to re-do his seventh year. He had missed it.

We did not speak, he just gave me a short, courteous nod.

I headed down to breakfast, but I gave myself a quick look in the mirror before doing so.

I was wearing a black skirt, black nylons, and a grey sweater. Underneath the sweater was a white button-down shirt (and a bra, of course). I also wore a green and silver tie that represented the colors of Slytherin House. I wore my black flats, and I had my hair in its normal messy braid (AN- see cover!).

Along with my gloves, of course.

With a nod of acceptence towards my appearance, I grabbed my school bags, and headed towards the Great Hall where I was sorted last night.

I stiffly walked over to the Slytherin Hosue table, and sat by myself, and piled some eggs and sausages onto my plate. I had milk in my cup- er, goblet.

"Winnie!" called the all-familiar voice of Summer.

I sighed. "Summer, shouldn't you be over at the Gryffindor Table?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to talk to you."

I scowled. "I have a Frozen Heart. Go away."

"Fine, then..."

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It seemed to me that Summer, the newest Gryffindor first year student, seemed suddenly depressed when she sat down for breakfast.

"What's the matter, Summer?" I kindly asked her as she sat next to me.

"Winnie is being mean." she frowned.

"How so?" Asked Harry.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Winnie sat. She was all alone, and she had her gloves on- why does she _always_ wear those?

"She won't let me talk to her."

"Why not?" Asked Ron, my boyfriend.

"Because she said she has a Frozen Heart. And I believe her."

"How does she have a Frozen Heart?" I asked her.

"Because. She is a strike full of love and a strike full of fear."

She looked over at Elsa one more time.

"Beware the Frozen Heart."

* * *

**Sorry for the SUPER short chapter.**


End file.
